<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Preamble- Sanders Statements. by Athenastark06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196729">Preamble- Sanders Statements.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenastark06/pseuds/Athenastark06'>Athenastark06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sanders statements [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenastark06/pseuds/Athenastark06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[click]<br/>Welcome back to Sanders Statements and greetings from our Head Archivist, Logan Princeton, he's very happy to speaking to you all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sanders statements [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Preamble- Sanders Statements.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pre-Case: 008-221-000</p><p>{tape clicks on}</p><p>Logan: Testing, Testing, one, two three. [clears throat]. My name is Logan Princeton, I work for the Sanders Institute, London. In light of recent events, I, as head archivist, have been asked to release transcripts of certain statements to the greater public. These stories are to add a layer of transparency to a few actions recently taken which some members of our group… regret. I have been informed that one such statement has already gone up, as it was taken during the testing process of this new institute protocol. I myself have no control over the process, and can promise no order to the date of the statements released, nor their content. I have placed two of my archival assistants in charge of this particular task, and they hope to be able to add an order to the statements eventually, however, due to their combined flair for the dramatics, I cannot promise a logical release.</p><p>De: just say you think Virge and I will try to be as concise with the statement releases as possible, meaning some points may be dramatic.</p><p>Logan: I did.</p><p>De: never mind, I’ve been sent down to ask about those statements Elias asked for last night, the ones regarding the hill house case?</p><p>Logan: Right, they should be on shelf 7, large red box.</p><p>De: Right, oh, and Roman wanted to talk to you about something, he sounded upset.</p><p>Logan: I’ll be right down, can you ask Patton to record some of the statements whilst I’m sorting whatever that’s about?</p><p>De: ask him yourself.</p><p>Logan: I can't, Patton is currently avoiding me.</p><p>De: [under breath] wonder why. [louder] I’ll ask, see you Logan.</p><p>{tape clicks off}</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ok, time to get meta, this series will be a combination of Sanders Sides and The Magnus Archives, meaning it will contain spoilers for both series. Unfortunately, there are far more characters with names and plotlines in the Magnus Archives than there are in Sanders Sides, and as much as I’ve contemplated tapping into the wider Thomas-phere for characters, it’s harder to nail down characteristics there, so some characters will remain the same. In addition, I refuse to accept the fate of certain Magnus Archives characters, and this is going to partially serve as a fix it fic against certain plot elements, meaning I’m having to revamp some season finales and alter a few things so if you are familiar with the magnus archives, please be prepared to some major changes to the season 3 and two finales, as well as some minor edits to season one.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>